


Aperityvas

by Eligh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, dark!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eligh/pseuds/Eligh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Hannibal had ever expected anything, it certainly wouldn't have been this quiet acceptance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aperityvas

The soft leather of the chair’s arms creaked under Will’s fingers, tightening, flexing, the only outward sign of his nerves. Hannibal leaned back in his own chair, his legs crossed easily at the knee, watching. Will had called, said it was an emergency. Perhaps it was, perhaps it wasn’t, but something was very clearly upsetting his favorite patient.

Will looked up, his gaze skittering near Hannibal’s eyes for several moments (his cheekbones, his eyebrows, his nose) before snapping reluctantly to make contact. Hannibal nodded and smiled slightly, pleased with that concession. He was fully aware that he ranked among the few people Will made eye contact with on his own volition, and was grateful for it. He never wanted Will to be scared of that sort of contact, not with him. No, fear was not what he wanted from Will Graham, at least not now. Not tonight.

Hannibal watched Will’s internal struggle for long moments, the subdued tick of the mantle clock the only noise in the study. He watched as Will’s eyes settled, the twitching fingers relaxed, the tense set of his shoulders slouched. And then Will opened his mouth and said,

“What do you do with the organs?”

The question was sudden, thrown into the still air of the study, and Hannibal rocked his head back minutely from the force of it. His stomach sank abruptly; this wasn’t how he wanted things to go. Will wasn’t supposed to know, to find out. He furrowed his brow. Had he slipped? He didn’t think so.

This was quite unfortunate. It wouldn’t do, and he _liked_ Will.

“I mean, I’m pretty sure I know what you do with them, but I’d want—I just want to hear it, to know I’m right.” Will’s eyes turned slightly pleading, begging for… negation? No. Confirmation. Hannibal found himself relieved; he wouldn’t be able to deny. Will deserved far more courtesy than bold-faced lies. So.

“You’re right,” Hannibal said simply, the first time he’d spoken since he let Will in nearly half an hour ago. “Whatever you’ve concluded, you are undoubtedly right.”

Will closed his eyes and leaned his head back, exposing the long lines of his pale throat. He was stubbled, probably hadn’t shaved in a week, and Hannibal watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. Will let out a long breath.

Hannibal uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and steepling his fingers. “Are you afraid, Will?” The curly head bobbed back up, Will’s familiar flat gaze assessing, cataloguing.

“No.”

That—

That was surprising. Hannibal tilted his head; always surprising, Will. No wonder he was so fascinating. He smiled slightly, and to his further shock, Will mirrored it back.

“Do you want to eat me, Hannibal?”

Hannibal considered. There was the polite answer, and he did so insist upon courtesy. And then there was the evasive answer, and the false answer, and the teasing answer. There was, of course, also the true answer.

“Yes.”

Will raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to?”

“No. Not today.” Hannibal leaned back again, crossed his legs in the opposite direction. He wondered if Will would like a glass of wine.

Will laughed, short and genuinely amused. “Some time later, then.”

Hannibal tilted his head in affirmation. “Perhaps. I cannot speak to the eventual workings of my mind. Suffice to say that at present, I do not see our relationship progressing in such a way.”

Now Will looked interested. Hannibal could practically feel his mind at work, twisting and probing and searching out deep hidden secrets. Becoming the monster that Hannibal knew himself to be, empathizing. He watched as Will wrapped himself up in Hannibal’s own mind, pulled it on like a coat and found that it fit perfectly. It was beautiful.

“Why not?” It was not a question that many would think to ask, and Hannibal found himself irrationally pleased that Will had in fact thought it.

“Because as much as I may want to taste you, William, there are other things I would rather do.” In for a penny, in for a pound; he may as well be entirely honest at this point. And this conversation was going well. He may still have to kill Will (unfortunate) but—

But. He may not.

“Other things you would rather do,” Will echoed, contemplative. “With me.” He looked up, his eyes trailing aimlessly over the bookshelves on the second level. “To me?”

Hannibal licked his lips. “Both.” Will shifted slightly in the chair; spread his legs an inch wider, a conscious gesture, very nearly a submission. He was showing his belly. Hannibal’s breath caught.

“I interrupted your dinner,” Will stated blandly. “I’m sorry.” Hannibal could feel his pulse racing, the excitement. He knew Will was different, but hadn’t quite realized how different.

“I’ve made more than I can eat. Would you care to join me?”

Will looked at him again, catching his eyes and holding them. “Yes, I think I’d like that.”

Hannibal felt a rush of pleasure. 

**Author's Note:**

> 'Aperityvas' means 'appetizer' in Lithuanian (according to Google). 
> 
> I cannot even explain how badly I want Hannibal to corrupt Will. Just... take him under his wing and have them descend into their psychopathy together. I don't think it will happen in the show because *spoiler* that's not how it goes down in the books, but a guy can dream.


End file.
